Food and Fun
by Catium
Summary: Harry goes to the school kitchen to get himself some food and ends up having a lot of fun.


**Disclaimer:** I don't owe anything.  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count: **5131  
**Genre: **I don't know. What do you think?  
**Status: **Complete  
**Warnings:** Language, drama, little angst, slash, smut, food sex, all kinds of sexual situation and inappropriate use of chocolate ice cream. You've been warned so don't complain if you get offended.  
**Summary: **Harry goes to the school kitchen to get himself some food and ends up having a lot of fun.  
**Note: **I was going to sleep one evening, thinking about stuff, like I often do while going to sleep. And I started to wonder why there weren't more fics that have food sex in them. I didn't have any answer so I just decided to make a fic with food sex in it. Here it is and enjoy;)

Food and Fun

Harry was irritated.

It was Friday night and his date, a pretty blonde Ravenclaw named Nathan, had cancelled their rendezvous. Writing him a letter saying that his girlfriend was getting suspicious of his late night disappearances. Nathan's letter had ended with "Maybe some other time hey?"

Harry hadn't bother writing him back, he would find someone else.

Only that he hadn't so Harry found himself on a Friday night alone in the dorm, lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, getting more irritated by the minute.

He was the bloody saviour of the freaking Wizarding world and he was alone on a Friday night. Maybe he should go down to the Common room and see if Ginny...

"_No, no, no Harry!"_ He thought to himself.

He was not going to repeat that, he was not that desperate. Beside Ginny wouldn't do anything with him now. They weren't a couple anymore. She was dating Dean Thomas again and she knew that he was maybe gay.

Harry and Ginny had started going out last summer after Harry's victory over Voldemort. Harry had been so happy about finally being with Ginny. At first. Soon he found himself not entirely satisfied when they were together. Snogging or doing anything else. His mind would drift and he knew he wasn't as keen on this as Ginny was. Then they'd had sex. According to Ginny it had been amazing. Harry had just wondered if that was it? That was what the bid deal was about? Sure he'd come. He was a eighteen year old teenage boy after all. But it hadn't been the mind blowing experience everyone said it was.

The summer had ended and Harry and Ginny, along with Ron, Hermione and lots of others, should be graduated Hogwart's students went back to Hogwart's. McGonagall had decided that last year would be re-taught this year. Death Eater and war free. So Ginny would be re-doing sixth year and Harry and everyone in his year, that wanted to, would re-do or do (depending on if they had been at the school last year) their seventh year.

Back at the school Harry and Ginny had kept having sex. Ginny liking it a lot better than Harry. Harry had started to get worried. Was there something wrong with him? Was he frigid? He decided to do some research. According to legend the restricted section in the library had some sex books. Harry needed to see these books. He talked to McGonagall and of course she allowed him to get access to the restricted section. And not every access but free access that meant that he didn't need to have Madam Pince breathing down his neck.

Harry had gone to the restricted section and found the sex books, the legend had been true, he took them all and started to research. When almost finished with all the books, he'd ran across a small book that was titled _Between Men_. He'd opened it curious. Right on the first page he'd found out what it was about. Gay sex. He'd meant to put it away but gotten more curious. He flipped through it reading paragraphs and sentences here and there. Nearing the end of the book there were pictures. Moving pictures.

One caught Harry's attention and he stared at it mesmerized.

The picture was of two naked men. One of them was a blond, he was kneeling on all four, his eyes were closed, his head thrown back. The other man was dark haired, he was kneeling behind the blond on his knees. His eyes were closed too and his head was bowed. Both men were thrusting their hips against each other, the same bliss expression on their faces. As Harry watched the men both climaxed, rested for a while and then started all over again.

Harry watched this scene play three times before managing to brake his eyes from the sight, closing the book. When he'd closed it, he realised he was impossibly hard. Much harder than he ever gotten with Ginny. He hadn't known what to do. He couldn't leave the library in this state. So he did the only thing he could do. He unzipped his pants and put his hand around his erection. Without even thinking about it he opened the book again on that picture. He looked at the men when he slowly started to stroke himself. Soon he fixed his gaze on the blond imagining that the blond was there instead of his hand. He speed up his pace. Imaging that he was the one thrusting into the blond tight hot tunnels and the blond was moaning.

"_Oh Merlin Harry faster...mhhmmm..." _

Harry moaned at this fantasy then he'd come hard. Much harder than he'd ever done with Ginny. Afterwards he'd cleaned himself up, put all the books in place and wondered what this meant.

He'd thought about this for a few days and now aware of the fact that maybe, just maybe, he might be attracted to men he started noticing them. Looking at them. Fantasising about them. Soon Harry had realized that he might be gay.

He'd broken up with Ginny, explaining to her, telling her why and making sure she understood it was not her fault. She'd surprised him by not only understanding but being perfectly fine with it. She'd told him it wasn't a good idea for them to stay in a relationship where one party wasn't happy. She'd even helped him in two ways. First with agreeing not to tell anyone about Harry's maybe homosexuality and she'd introduced him to a boy in her year in Gryffindor named Lorne, that was gay. Not advertising it but not hiding it either.

Lorne had helped Harry getting into the surprisingly big gay society in Hogwart's. Surprisingly because there were so many boys that were gay but not out. Harry had been quick to learn everything Lorne had taught him. How to see if the hot boy he'd seen on his way to Herbology was gay, how to approach, hit on another boy and finally Lorne had told him there was this book in the restricted section of the library called _Between Men_ he should look at and read if he possibly could. Harry had gone to the library straight away and read it all.

Then he'd started practising.

Now, 5 months after his break up with Ginny and nearly 20 hook up's with hot, pretty boys, Harry was pretty sure he was gay. He'd completely stopped looking at girls as sexual creatures and now only boys played the lead role in his wank fantasies and his sex encounters.

But Harry thought that he might need one more time, with a boy and then a girl, to make comparison and make sure. He knew that Ginny, despite dating Dean Thomas now, wouldn't mind a one more time with him. He'd seen the looks Ginny gave him when she thought he wasn't looking. And understood why she'd been so supporting when he'd told her he was maybe gay. She wanted to be in his good books if he decided he wasn't gay after all. In a short version, Ginny still loved him and would become his girlfriend again in a heartbeat if he asked her. She was clearly sure that he wouldn't last as maybe gay. He hadn't. Now he was pretty sure he was gay.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Why is my life so complicated?" _He thought. _"It was supposed to get easier, normal even, after I won Voldemort. But NO! Instead of the-boy-who-lived-with-a-demented-Dark-Lord-on-my-heels, I'm Harry Potter the wizarding world saviour, pretty sure I'm gay and with my ex-girlfriend still in love with me despite she's the only one who knows I'm pretty sure gay and I'm dateless on a Friday night."_ Harry thought getting irritated again when thinking about his datelessness. He hadn't had a rendezvous in two weeks and now days, used to getting some at least once a week, he was getting quite horny.

"_Damn you Lorne!"_ Harry screamed mentally, pissed when just the thought of sex made his cock hardened. He turned on his side and looked at the curtains, which he'd closed around his bed in order to get some privacy. He ignored his cock and closed his eyes thinking that getting a little nap before dinner would be nice. He quickly fell asleep. Sleeping way past dinner time.

Harry woke up again when his stomach grumbled out of hunger. He sat up and groaned when he was the time. Nearly midnight.

_"Clearly I'll just have to starve then won't I? Since I missed dinner."_ Harry thought sarcastically_. "Or maybe not."_ He got out of bed and went to his trunk where he found his Invisibility cloak, he pulled out the Marauder's map and found another cloak to wear over his pyjamas. He put on the Invisibility cloak and activated the map. He'd been to the kitchen before and he would be damned before he'd have to suffer a whole night both hungry and horny.

Harry made it to the kitchen entrance save and sound. He put the map away, tickled the pear and went into the kitchen. Once inside he took off the Invisibility cloak and laid it on a table close to the doors. Then he looked around. Usually the houseelves had given him food but now they were fast asleep. So he'd have to manage without them.

As he looked around for where the food might be he saw a light from the other end of the kitchen. Someone was standing next to the refrigerators. Going through them, clearly looking for food. Harry walked closer, curious to know who it might be. The person stretched up and Harry saw short, combed back, silver blond hair and then he heard a drawling voice muttering.

"Where is it?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. Although he'd helped him during the final battle, and testified in a court that he and his parents had done the right thing when it counted, insuring with that testimony that they wouldn't go to Azkaban, Harry still didn't like Draco Malfoy. He didn't hate him like before. The blonde and his whole family had gotten a lot more bearable after the war, loosing social standard, power and everything that came with the name of Malfoy, except the money, would do that to a person. They became nicer persons. But it still didn't change the fact that Malfoy was still rich, snobbish Pure-Blood and therefore a total arse.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked him.

Draco not having heard Harry turned around startled but when seeing just Harry the startled expression left him.

"Oh it's just you." He said his expression turning to his trade mark sneer. "I could ask you the same thing."

"My date cancelled on my. I was sulking in my room, feel asleep, missed dinner, woke up hungry and decided although it was too late for me to get a date around midnight I could and would have dinner." Harry answered him quickly. "That's why I'm here. So now I ask you again. What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco clearly had been expecting everything but an straight answer and looked a bit surprised.

"I...eh..." He stuttered out of character.

"The question too difficult for you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No. Actually the answer is similar to yours." Draco said snapping out of his stuttering. "Had a date, he cancelled, but after dinner. And I thought since I couldn't get some action tonight I could at least indulge myself in getting my favourite food."

"What's your fav..." Harry begun to ask but the rest of Draco's answer made it into his brain and he had to ask.

"A date...? But aren't you engaged to Pa...?" He started to ask again.

"Not anymore." Draco said his voice becoming harsh. "Her father broke it off. Didn't want his daughter marrying an known, proofed ex- dea..." Draco's words got caught in his throat making him unable to finish the sentence.

"Didn't want his daughter to marry an known ex-death eater did he?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded his head. "Yeah 'caus he's so much better than me. A death eater that didn't get caught. Who lied about being under the Imperious curse."

"The ministry couldn't prove he was lying."

"I know. Doesn't change the fact that he'd a bloody hypocrite. And ice cream."

"I kno...what?" Harry asked flabbergast. "Mr. Parkinson's a hypocrite and ice cream?"

Draco saw Harry's puzzled expression and chuckled.

"I didn't mean Mr. Parkinson's an ice cream. You were going to ask me what my favourite food was earlier. It's ice cream."

"Oh. You should keep looking for it then and I should try to find some leftovers from dinner or something. I'm starving."

"The left over are here." Draco said pointing over his shoulder at the refrigerator behind him.

Harry brushed past him and dove into the refrigerator, soon withdrawing with is arms full of food and took it to a nearby table, dumped the food on it, sat down, reached for some chicken wings and started to eat.

Draco kept looking for the ice cream and after a while he found it. He took a box with chocolate flavour and joined Harry at the table, pulled out a spoon and used it to put a big chunk of ice in his mouth. He moaned softly when he tasted the chocolate on his tongue.

Harry hadn't really been paying any attention to Malfoy after he'd found the food, barley noticing when he sat across the table, vaguely aware when Malfoy tasted the ice cream but then he'd moaned. And that moan caught Harry's interest. He looked up from his food and fixed looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly, his tongue between them as he licked the chunk of ice on the spoon. His face reminded Harry off _that_ picture in the _book_. Malfoy reminded him off _that_ blond in _that_ picture. Malfoy's face wasn't the complete bliss like the blonds' but Harry couldn't help but imagine how he could turn the expression on his face into that of bliss.

The images that now came into Harry's head and the look on Draco's face were getting to him physically. He could feel his cock twitch for the second time that night and starting to get hard.

_"Oh fuck."_ Harry thought. _"This situation can only end in embarrassment and with me revealed as gay, whatever I like it or not." _Then he remembered somethi_ng _Malfoy had said earlier.

"He cancelled." Harry said out loud his voice hoarse with what was becoming poorly disguised desire for the blond opposite him.

Draco opened his eyes at the sudden breaking of silence, looking at Harry questionably.

"Earlier you said "Had a date, he cancelled." Harry explained hoping that his desperation hadn't gotten his mind to play tricks on him.

"That's right Potter." Draco said dropping the spoon. "Occasionally I like to indulge in sexual activities with members of the same sex. But my date tonight, a beautiful brunette a year younger than me in Slytherin cancelled. His friends weren't allowing him to escape from the planes they've made tonight. So he cancelled...on me! So unable to indulge me with my favourite thing I chose the second best." Draco picked up the spoon again. "Ice cream." He started to lick the spoon again.

Harry couldn't help himself.

He whimpered at the sight. Draco gave him a weird look.

"You all right Potter?"

"Yes. Just thinking about my date. A pretty blonde Ravenclaw. I bet he would've been just lovely." Harry said emphasising the he part so Malfoy would clearly hear him.

_"Because Malfoy might be a Pure Blood arse that I don't particularly like. But he's an pretty blond and really hot when you don't think about his personality. He might be able to give what I was hoping to get tonight. Some."_ Harry thought sneakily watching Ma...no Draco's expression when he realized what Harry'd been saying.

"He?" Draco asked carefully. "You're..."

"Pretty sure I'm gay." Harry answered the unasked question. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm still trying to figure it out..." Harry told Draco and leaned across the table staring him in the eyes as he put his fingers into the ice cream box on the table next to Draco. Scooping up some ice cream and then licking it slowly and carefully off his fingers, watching Draco, watching his every lick. Then he smiled sweetly and added "...getting one pretty blonde boy a week or so to help me."

Draco, sooner being called a lot of things but slow, caught up with what Harry wasn't saying when he finally got his brain to work and managed to stop thinking about how delicious Harry looked licking that ice cream.

"And your...blond of the week cancelled on you?" He asked slowly.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"So you're in need of some help?" Draco asked him, his voice husk.

Harry nodded his head slowly quite happy that Draco was catching on fast. But to his surprise Draco leaned back in his chair and took a new chunk of ice cream on his spoon, starting to lick it slowly, moaning softly and never breaking his eye contact with him.

They kept looking at each other. The tension around them mounting with every passing minute, with every slow lick Draco took of his ice cream. During a lick some of the half melted ice cream escaped Draco's tongue and ran down his chin.

The tension broke with a bang.

Before Harry could really thing about what he was doing he was out of his chair so fast it hit the floor. Not walking to other end of the table. No. But taking the shortest way, which was getting up on the table and crawling over it. Pushing his late dinner out of the way and on to the floor. He didn't even hear the noise when the food hit the floor or the shocked "what the hell." Draco let out. Before you could blink an eye he was on the other side of the table close to Draco, whom had also stood up from his chair abruptly at Harry's sudden movement.

Harry jumped on the floor in front of Draco's side of the table, standing so close to Draco that he could feel Draco's breath ghosting over his skin. Harry put his hand around Draco's waist and pulled him flushed against his own body. Then reached that short distance up to Draco's chin and slowly licked the melted ice cream of him.

Finally Harry grabbed Draco's lips with his own in a kiss that was nothing like the rest of their encounters that night, slow and teasing. It was fast and exclusively about satisfying the hunger that had been building up inside of Harry, from watching Draco licking that damn spoon.

Draco tasted like chocolate from all that ice cream.

The kiss became even faster and more demanding.

Draco moaned and started to move his hands. One he tangled in Harry's hair pulling him even closer and deeper into the kiss. The other he used to pull at Harry's cloak.

Harry got the unspoken message and broke the kiss. He stepped away from Draco a bit and quickly took off his cloak. Underneath it he was wearing his pyjamas. A red T-shirt and red and white striped pants.

Draco looked at him and stepped back in range of Harry. Pulling of his T-shirt and helping him to yank down the pants.

Harry was now only wearing his boxers but Draco was fully dressed.

Harry looked up and down Draco's fully clad body. Draco was wearing some short of roped robe. The lacings were tied together on the front. Harry pulled on one end and the lacings came loose.

Draco was wearing his pyjama pants underneath, black satin one's and nothing else.

Harry hummed pleased at the sight of Draco's naked chest. He pushed the loose robe off Draco's shoulders and it fell to the floor. Draco gave Harry his most wicked grin and stepped back making it easier for Harry to view fully his body. He hooked his fingers under the waist band of his pants and pushed them down, then kicked them off.

Now Harry had a full view of Draco's completely naked body. He'd been going commando. The thought made Harry even harder than he already was.

Draco's smirk grew and he raised his hands out from his body in what could only be described as in an invitation way, then he arched his eyebrow and the overall unspoken sentence was.

"_Here I am. Come and get me."_

Harry didn't need to be told once. He pulled off his boxers in one quick motion. He closed the distance between him and Draco in two steps. Again he pressed himself flush against Draco, both of them gasped as their erections pressed together.

Harry turned Draco around and pushed him backwards a few steps until Draco hit the table they'd been eating at only few minutes before.

Draco winched slightly when he hit the wooden table but leaned on it eager to receive more of Harry's kisses and touch.

Harry was going to give Draco what he wanted but then he saw the box of the melting chocolate ice cream and a devilish idea struck him. Again he turned Draco around, grabbing the ice cream box at the same time. He ushered Draco to lie down on the floor and then sat on top of him, straddling his lap. He bent over and whispered in an aroused voice, in Draco's ear.

"Do you have any idea how much torture it was for me to watch you lick that damn ice cream of the spoon? Hmm? Licking and sucking and imagining that instead of the ice cream you would be using those sinful lips and tongue of yours to lick and suck on something else. Do you?" Harry demanded to know but keeping his voice a whisper the whole time and in the end of his question he thrust his hips forward so his and Draco's erections pressed together again, forming a wonderful friction.

"No..." Draco managed to hiss. "I don't...sorry...please?" He begged trying to move his hips so he could fell that satisfying friction again. But Harry was straddling his lap and wouldn't let him. Instead he took the ice cream box from the floor where he'd put it in his hands and said in his normal, bit more hoarse voice.

"You're about to find out."

Harry dipped his fingers into the ice cream but instead of eating it he started to smear it all over Draco's body. Drops of ice cream there, lines here, big smears everywhere on Draco's face, limbs, torso and at last he coated Draco's erection in ice cream.

Harry then started to lick, suck, bite and kiss his way over the smeared ice cream. Cleaning it off Draco's body.

Draco, during Harry's ministration was a writhing, moaning mess. The only thing he could do was to blabber something incoherently and arch into Harry's touch, feeling like his nerves were burning with passion.

When Harry started to close on Draco's cock, Draco started to beg again.

"Harry...please...oh.."

Harry finally put Draco out of his misery.

Draco gasped when he felt Harry's tongue lick it's way up his shaft and when it reached the tip Harry sucked all of Draco's length into his mouth.

For the first time in a long while Draco managed to choke out a whole sentence.

"Damn it Harry. Stop being a tease already and FUCK ME!"

Harry was only too happy to obey to this demand. He removed his mouth from Draco's cock and crawled up his body, ordering him.

"Get on your hands and knees." And then he added. "I'm going to use you to life a little fantasy of mine."

Harry crawled off Draco and got on his knees.

Draco did the same but didn't turn around right away. Instead he looked at Harry.

"Care to share that fantasy?" He asked suspicious.

"Nothing dangerous or kinky. I wouldn't do that to someone the first time."

"So what is it?"

"Know that book in the restricted section? Between men?" Harry asked him.

Draco nodded his head still a little suspicious.

"There is a picture in it. Of a blonde and a brunette. The blond is kneeling on his hands and knees and the brunette is behind him. Know it?"

"Yes."

"That's my fantasy." Harry whispered. "Wanna help me make it real?" He asked Draco.

Once again Draco simply nodded his head, turned around and got on his hands and knees."

"Be careful. I haven't...for a while now. Not since during the war. No one has wanted to associate themselves with a known ex-death eater. Not even just as a one quick fuck. My date for tonight was the first one in 19 months and even he chickened out, and he's known in Slytherin for fucking anyone.

"O.K." Harry said and reached for his cloak, looking for some lubricant and a condom. And didn't find any.

"Eh Draco, you don't happen to have a condom and lube?"

"No I don't."

"Well that's inconvenient since I don't have either of those things."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I'm clean. Are you?"

"Yes." Harry said glad he'd had himself checked less than a month ago. "But the lube...?" He started to ask not wanting to hurt his soon to be lover.

"Doesn't mater. I'm used to doing it without a lube. Just use your salvia or not. I'm just to taken it dry."

"All right then." Harry said as he had an idea. He dipped his index finger in the ice cream and coated it in ice cream and also coated his penis in it.

Then he put his hand on Draco's back and stroked it down to Draco's cleft. Harry circled his finger around Draco's hole and gently pushed in.

Draco gasped loudly.

"Merlin it's cold. What did you...?"

"I scream, you scream, we all scream, for..." Harry started to say and Draco finished the sentence smirking.

"Ice cream!"

"Thought it might work a little. Better than going dry." Harry said and added the second finger in. He scissored them and bent in Draco's hole and his middle finger stroked over Draco's prostate.

"Oh!" Draco gasped and arched himself further on Harry's fingers.

"Harry please if you don't fuck me right now I'll go and find someone who will." He tried to threatened but his tone of voice was too desperate for the threat to be intimidating.

Harry chuckled and withdrew his fingers. He bent slightly over so he could whisper in Draco's ear and at the same time he positioned the tip of his cock at Draco's entrance.

"If you insist." He whispered and thrust forward slowly. When fully seated in Draco's hot, tight tunnels he stayed still, allowing Draco to adjust.

"Move Harry." Draco moaned.

Harry drew out nearly all his length and moved slowly back in.

"Faster!" Draco ordered. "I'm not some virgin you need to treat like he's going to break. Fuck...me...properly."

This was exactly what Harry had been wanted to hear.

He drew out quickly and slammed back inside Draco.

Both boys moaned.

Harry moved his hand around to the front of Draco's body, grabbed his cock and pulled.

"Yeeess..." Draco hissed.

The boys moved in unison. Harry had his head bowed and Draco his thrown backward. Both of them had their eyes closed. Focusing on the fabulous sensation.

"_Just like the picture."_ Harry thought and a small smile played on his lips. He changed the angle of his thrust, hitting Draco's prostate. At the same time he stroked Draco's erection harder.

These two things were the completion of Draco.

"Harry." He moaned as he came hard and fast all over Harry's hand and the kitchen floor.

His muscles tightened around Harry's penis and that was all it took to push Harry over the edge.

"Draco!" he yelled and he came deep inside Draco.

He let go of Draco's penis and used both his hands to grab Draco's hips as he rode out the orgasm. Then his knees gave in and he fell on top of Draco, who, unable to hold up both their weights, fell ungracefully on the floor.

There they lay. A tangle of limbs and covered in sweat, come and chocolate ice cream.

Draco untangled himself from Harry, not looking at him, stood up and started to pick up his clothes, putting them on.

Harry looked at him.

"Draco?" He asked.

"I know." Draco said over his shoulder, still not looking at him. "It's a one time thing only. You can't be seen with a known ex-death eater."

"No." Harry said as he got up and started to get dressed too. "I was going to say thanks, because now I know for sure I'm gay. Not pretty sure anymore, but sure. I always felt if I could live out this fantasy successfully I would know. And this...this was nothing but success. And the ice cream didn't make it worse."

"Congratulations." Draco said dryly. "But I know there is a but coming."

"But..." Harry started to say and Draco laughed humourlessly. "I would like if we could repeat this sometime. And maybe...sometime...even go on a date?"

Draco turned around and stared at him. Both boys were fully dressed now.

"I would!" Harry emphasised. "Not until I tell my friends that I'm gay. And not unless you're interested."

"I..." Draco started to say. "...Need to think about this. Talk to me again after you've told your friends."

Draco drew out his wand and with one wave cleaned up the mess they'd made of the kitchen.

"Would've raised questions if we'd left it like this." Harry said, smiling a little.

Draco smiled back a little sadly.

"Thank you Harry." He said and Harry knew he wasn't just talking about what had happened between them that evening or about the date offer. He and his family hadn't still thanked Harry for keeping them out of Azkaban and Harry knew Draco was grabbing this opportunity to thank him in some sort of disguise.

"You didn't deserve to go to Azkaban because you made mistakes. None of you did. And when it really counted you all came through."

"Yeah." Draco said and Harry saw he was embarrassed he'd seen through it. "Anyway...thank you." Draco said again and turned around, storming out of the kitchen.

Harry smiled when he grabbed his Invisibility cloak and left the kitchen thinking to himself.

"_Who knew the search for food would lead to this much fun."_

The end

What do you think? Love. Hate. Seen this a hundred times before. Love to know your opinion. Pretty please review?


End file.
